1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of methods for covering furniture. More specifically, this invention comprises a method for making a fitted tablecloth to cover a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard sized utility tables and card tables are often used for events, such as large or small dinner gatherings, trade shows or job fairs. The tables are usually rectangular and fold for easy storage. While the tables are generally unattractive, it is often desirable to use the utility tables for more formal or professional events. Tablecloths, used to cover a rectangular table, such as a utility table, are commonly used to protect or dress up a table.
Generally, tablecloths consist of an untailored cloth or plastic piece which lies loosely over the table, is difficult to put on the table and does not fully cover the legs of the table. Current tailored tablecloths often do not fit snuggly over the corners of the table and also do not fully cover the legs of the table. Thus, both untailored and tailored tablecloths often slide around on a table and can be unattractive at the corners of a table.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of making a tablecloth which covers the length of the table and the legs of the table, provides a snug fit at the corners of a present utility table, allows for easily putting on and taking off the tablecloth and prevents the tablecloth from sliding or blowing off of the table.